


Louder Than Thunder

by Gilygirlo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilygirlo/pseuds/Gilygirlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is afraid of thunder and Chanyeol is a caring neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder Than Thunder

Chanyeol wonders if Baekhyun is sick or something.

His neighbor hadn’t come out for his morning run like he would normally do any other day of the week. Chanyeol wasn’t sure why he cared so much about his neighbor anyways. They’ve hardly ever spoken before and only spared each other passing glances. Chanyeol didn’t know much about him other than his name and that he was a relatively quiet person. They both minded their own business and almost never spoke, but sometimes Chanyeol would offer to help Baekhyun with his shopping bags or ask if he had any extra rice to spare. Baekhyun was always smiling and saying kind things to the younger man but he never thought anything of it. Chanyeol always assumed he was just being polite.

Chanyeol found Baekhyun attractive, of course, he had beautiful platinum blond hair that was fluffy yet it framed his face perfectly. His lips a shade of pink that contrasted nicely with his pale skin and soft features, but never tried to flirt with the older for fear of his feelings not being recuperated. Chanyeol was content with stealing glances at Baekhyun when he went for runs. For now, anyways.

Chanyeol was thinking of Baekhyun when he pulled some ibuprofen and a tissue pack out of his medicine cabinet.

'I don’t know if you’re sick or not but heres some supplies just in case.' Chanyeol wrote on a small pink post it note that he stuck to the tissue pack. He set the supplies down in front of his neighbors door before knocking a few times and running down the stairs. The sky was dark and overcast as he walked the half-mile to the movie theater where he worked.

“Chanyeol! What the hell?” Kyungsoo’s voice breaks the daze he’s in as he realizes the cup he’s holding is overflowing with soda.

“Shit, sorry,” Chanyeol apologizes to the customer quickly before handing off their drink “I just spaced out for a second there, my bad.”

“Seriously dude, I’m not gonna keep cleaning up after you like this,” Kyungsoo gripes as he mops around his co-worker. Chanyeol moves so Kyungsoo can get the rest of the mess. "Don’t do it again.“

Chanyeol finds himself worrying about his neighbor throughout the day, causing him to make many mistakes. His mind wanders back to the blond man, which makes him accidentally douse a customers popcorn in butter. He wonders if he’s been resting well and getting enough to eat, which causes him to trip over a row of seats while sweeping the theater. Chanyeol is a little more than excited when his shift ends and he’s finally able to go home.

The tall man wished he’d brought an umbrella since it was pouring down rain and he could hear the faint rumbling of thunder in the distance. He ran home as fast as he could in his wet clothes, bangs sticking to his forehead and his backpack becoming heavy with moisture. His sneakers squeak loudly as he jogs up the stairs to his floor. Chanyeol pulls his keys out of his pocket and starts to unlock his door when he remembers what he left for Baekhyun this morning. He turns to see that the medicine and tissues have disappeared, hopefully because Baekhyun took them and not some stranger who just happened to walk by. A grin graces Chanyeol’s lips as he turns back to his apartment and enters.

A loud crack of thunder suddenly shakes through the walls of the apartment, startling Chanyeol as he’s changing out of his wet clothes. He’s only in his pajama bottoms when he hears a light rapping on his door. With a towel draped over his head he opens the door just enough to see who it is.

To Chanyeol’s surprise he sees a very anxious looking Baekhyun. He’s wearing a hoodie and pajama pants but doesn’t have any shoes on. Chanyeol can only think the messy looking and ruffled hair Baekhyun sports looks good on him. Chanyeol hurries the shorter man inside after catching on that he’s scared.

Chanyeol isn’t sure what to do so he just leads Baekhyun to the couch and tells him to sit down. He races back to his room and rips the comforter off his own bed and brings it back to wrap around the shaking body. The neighbor takes to the extra layer eagerly and sits with his legs crossed on the sofa.

“Hey are you okay? You don’t look too good…” Chanyeol kneels in front of the man so they can be at the same eye level.

“It’s just….well I’m…..” Baekhyun’s confession is cut short by a strong crack of thunder. He jumps and buries himself in the blanket, covering his face that’s red with embarrassment.

Realizing whats going on, Chanyeol gets up and goes to his room. He opens the top draw of his nightstand and pulls of his ipod and ear buds. He comes back to Baekhyun still buried under the mounds of blanket Chanyeol provided. Instead of sitting in front of him, Chanyeol sits on the couch next to his neighbor and taps him lightly to get his attention.

“You’re afraid of thunder huh? Here if you listen to some music you won’t even be able to hear the thunder and then it wont be so scary right? Here.” Chanyeol pushed Baekhyuns hair behind his ears and put in the headphones as delicately as he could. He let his hand rest on the others cheek for a few seconds, feeling the warmth radiate off his red cheeks, before pulling away quickly, feeling his own face getting hot. He wrapped the blanket around himself and Baekhyun, letting the latter lean back against his chest. It was a weirdly intimate position to be laying in but neither seem to mind the closeness.

They lay that way for a while, feeling each others warmth. Baekhyun’s listening to music but Chanyeol listens to the rhythm of the blonds breathing. In and out slowly and evenly, it makes Chanyeol a little sleepy but he’s woken up more fully when Baekhyun breaks the silence.

“Hey Yeol?” Chanyeol doesn’t mind the new nickname.

“Yea?”

 “I’m really…um…glad you helped me…thanks.” Baekhyun voice is an almost inaudible whisper which only makes Chanyeol concentrate on hearing him more. “Oh yea, and I’m not sick by the way. Sorry if I worried you at all….I just didn’t want to run in that weather.

Chanyeol just smiles to himself before he slides his hand into Baekhyun’s and interlocks their fingers while lightly rubbing over his knuckles with his thumb. Baekhyun’s hands are soft and slender, they fit well into Chanyeol’s large calloused ones.

The younger man knows Baekhyun has fallen asleep when his grip goes slack and his breathing gets a little heavier. The larger man gently slips out from under Baekhyun and carries him to the bedroom in the back of the apartment and lays him down on the bed while trying not to wake him. Making sure that Baekhyun is completely covered and comfortable, Chanyeol grabs an extra blanket from the hall closet and crashes on the couch.

Chanyeol dreams about Baekhyun that night, or at least he thinks he does. He doesn’t remember much about his dream other than seeing his neighbors face a few times and his hand lingering over pale skin.

The smell of burning food wakes Chanyeol from his dream. Quickly awakening and sprinting to the kitchen where he finds an agitated looking Baekhyun furiously waving his hands at a pan full of smoking food. Chanyeol snatches the pan off the stove and drops it into the sink, and turns on the faucet. He lets the water run for a minute or two before turning it off.

"I just wanted to make you breakfast…you know to like..thank you for last night,” He looked at the floor and held his own hands “I guess I’m not a very good cook.” Chanyeol let out a loud laugh that brought tears to his eyes. The blond soon joined in and Chanyeol was glad that he could see Baekhyun smile like this. Bright and genuine.

“Well let me cook for the both of us okay?” They exchanged large grins and a few chuckles before Chanyeol turned to make breakfast.

They sat and talked for the first time over pancakes. Chanyeol can’t find the strength to stop himself from smiling whenever Baekhyun starts talking. The way he gets excited over small things and the way his rumbled hair falls over his long eyelashes makes Chanyeol feel warm and comfortable. He eats a little slower so he can look at Baekhyun a little longer. When they both finish Chanyeol gathers their plates and silverware and dumps them in the sink with the pan from earlier.

He lets the neighbor borrow a pair of his flip flops, which are entirely to big for him, so he doesn’t have to go home bare foot. They walk to the front door together. “Thanks again for last night.” The shorter man smiles up at Chanyeol, “I left my number on the counter if you ever want to go out and eat or something.”

“I’ll call you then.”

“Well I guess I’ll get goi-” Baekhyun was cut off by Chanyeol pressing his lips to his own. The kiss was quick and awkward but warm and soft none the less. Chanyeol pulled away first and smiled awkwardly at Baekhyun.

“I’ll definitely call you.” With that Baekhyun walked down the hall to his room, giving a small glance at Chanyeol before ducking into his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so crappy gomen. Also I posted this on mobile so I'm sorry if it isn't formatted correctly


End file.
